


Midnight sorrow

by Luu001



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luu001/pseuds/Luu001
Summary: « You’re early »When Omar just flashed him a small smile without saying anything back, Ander continued, jokingly:« Can’t live without me or what? »





	Midnight sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's very short, but it's my first time writing/posting anything, so don't judge me too harshly haha
> 
> I wrote this during a heat-wave induced insomnia, fellow Europeans know what I'm talking about 
> 
> English isn't my native language, I am sorry if I left some mistakes in the text!

It was a hot summer night. All by himself, Ander was stirring up in bed, unable to sleep with this heat. Omar was not here, which was probably for the best. As much as he loved him, he told him once, sleeping in the same bed with this temperature was barely bearable. Tonight, he was out with friends and Ander wasn’t expecting him to come back till tomorrow morning.

It was a bit past one am when Ander was finally dozing off. That’s when he heard the front door being gently opened. He checked the time on his phone. Omar was home way earlier than anticipated.

Ander heard him moving through their small apartment, getting changed, brushing his teeth in the bathroom and sitting on his side of the bed. Ander turned around and nuzzled his face onto the side of his thigh.  
« You’re early »  
When Omar just flashed him a small smile without saying anything back, Ander continued, jokingly:  
« Can’t live without me or what? »

Omar chuckled lightly at that, before finally lying down, wrapping his arms around Ander’s body and burying his face into his neck. « Yeah, sounds like me »

They stayed that way for a few moments, Ander’s complains about the heat forgotten. He held Omar, kissed his head before speaking again:  
« What’s the matter baby? »  
Omar, once again, didn’t say anything for a while, before whispering:  
« I got a call from Nadia. When I picked up, it was my mom ». He squeezed Ander tighter into his arms, then said: « told me she missed me, begged me to come back »  
« What did you tell her? »  
« That I missed her too. That I loved her. Then I hung up. »

He said nothing more after that. Neither did Ander. They had been through that several times, agreeing not to go back until the right time, which has not come yet. It didn’t mean it was easy. Omar loved his family and leaving like that, without giving any explanation, hurt. But he was happy now, living his life openly. So he just held Ander, reminding himself that it had been worth it.


End file.
